The New Padawan
by Pedea
Summary: Qui Gon has a new Padawan to look after...only this one is a girl. What does Obi-Wan do?


The New Padawan  
  
Qui-Gon Ginn just found out he had another Padawan to train but the only problem was that it was a girl, the first girl to ever be trained to become a Jedi. When Obi-Wan Kanobi found out he went to Qui-Gon Ginn and asked hoping it was a yes. "Are you still training me while your working with your new Padawan?" "Of course Obi-Wan, you still have much to learn. Have you heard that this Padawan is a girl? The first girl ever to be trained to become a Jedi. It will be hard because she has to learn quickly, we have a mission coming up." "What that's stupid this is only for men not woman" Obi-Wan said with a scowl. "Obi-Wan, woman are allowed to do and to be anything they want to be, no wonder you don't have a girlfriend" "Fine master."  
  
Meanwhile Pedea was walking over to the ship that would bring her to Qui- Gon Ginn. "Goodbye mother I will miss you." "I still think your going out of your mind, Jedi's are men not woman, why don't you stay home and I will teach you how to be helpful while staying at home, please." "No mother, I am going to become a Jedi whether you like it or not." "But." her mother was cut off by the captain. "Come on Pedea we don't have all day" "Sorry bye mom, I love you." "Bye" said her mother with a scowl. Pedea sat down in one of the seats and grabbed a magazine out of her bag. She flipped through the pages when all of a sudden she was pushed down into her seat. They had taken off. Pedea had a bad feeling about becoming a Jedi but it was her fathers' wish, that his doughtier became a Jedi. So she was going to do that one last thing for him.  
  
Qui-Gon Ginn and Obi-Wan Kanobi walked over to the ship to greet their new Padawan. "Hello, I am Qui-Gon Ginn your master and this is Obi-Wan Kenobi my Padawan." Obi-Wan Kenobi saw Pedea and smiled right away he thought she was so pretty. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and a really pretty smile. Pedea smiled and bowed her head "Hi master, Hi Obi-Wan Kanobi, My name is Pedea, I am very happy to meet you." "Hi Pedea you can call me Obi- Wan for short if you want" Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Well Obi-Wan you can call me Penny that's my name in English, I am French." Qui-Gon Ginn nudged Obi-Wan to show Pedea her room. Obi-Wan looked at his master for a minute then said, "Fallow me Penny I will show you to your new room" and walked away. Pedea grabbed her stuff and followed Obi-Wan. They went down a long hall then when they got to the end they turned right, to see a door Obi-Wan opened it and let Pedea in. It was a large room with brown furniture. It had a large bed, a walk in closet, computer. TV, VCR, bookshelves some had books on them already and some dressers. Pedea set her stuff down by the bed and sat down, she looked at Obi-Wan and smiled. "Is your room this big? Does it have stuff like this in it?" Obi-Wan looked her for a moment then said "Yeah my room is this big but I don't have the same furniture because I brought my own. If you need anything my room is across the hall. I shall leave you to unpack and to get cozy into your new room." Obi-Wan left closing the door behind him. Pedea looked around again then laid down on her bed and sighed.  
  
Pedea was just finishing unpacking when their was a knocking at her door. "Come in" she said. The door opened and in came Obi-Wan. He bowed his head and then said, "It is time to go to the council" "O.K I will be there in a sec" Obi-Wan bowed again then walked away Pedea smiled and thought to her self, how did she get herself into this? First she meets a cute guy, fins out she will be working with him, and ending up having a room 20 times the size of her old house. If only she knew this was only the beginning the Jedi life.  
  
"So Pedea, are you sure you want to become a Jedi? It will be hard for you, and since you have the best trainer we have, he may be tuff on you." Said Mace Windu. "Yes I am sure, I will be able to do this, I have always been fit and keeping in shape, why don't you believe me?" Pedea said sadly. "Well we never had a girl becoming a Jedi before so we are just being careful." Mace Windu said. "I sense she has the force within her she will become a good Jedi with the help of Qui-Gon Ginn, I am counting on you Qui-Gon Ginn." "Yes Yoda." Qui-Gon Ginn reapplied. "Know off with you unless you have anything else to say," said Yoda. The three Jedi's bowed their heads and left.  
  
"You should not talk to the council like that Pedea. You have to be kind to them even if you hate what they are saying, just bow your head and smile. You have lots to learn. Obi-Won Kanobi show Pedea the exercise room. Pedea I want you to do 100 sit-ups, 50 push-ups and 10 chin ups. GO!" "Yes master" obi-Wan and Pedea said. 'This way Pedea" "Ok Obi-Wan" Both Padawans left Qui-Gon Ginn in the reading room. Qui-Go Ginn sat down and thought t himself how am I gonna handle Pedea? I have to train her proper like a man when she is a woman this is going to be hard. I guess this is my challenge for the year.  
  
"One, two, three, straighten you arm's, four, five. Six, keep going you can do it Penny, Seven, three more left, eight, nine, ten, good job Pedea you can sit down for 5 minutes here is a drink." Pedea jumped down from the bar and took the drink from Obi-Wan she took a big sip then sat down. Obi-Wan grabbed the fan and put it in front of her so she could cool down. "There we don't want you to get to hot because you can faint, I have already.You ok you tired?" "Yes Obi-Wan I am ok, of course I am tired." "O well you should go change and have shower and rest before supper." "OK" Pedea got up and went to her room. Obi-Wan turned around and saw his master standing there staring into the room, then he walked away. Obi-wan sat for a moment wondering what was up with his master then went to his room.  
  
"Did you have a good rest Pedea?" Qui-Gon Ginn asked. "Yes I did master, thank you for asking." All three Jedi's were sitting at a big rectangle table. Qui-Gon Ginn and Obi-Wan Kenobi sat on either side of the table while Pedea sat on the right side by the middle. "Master I was wondering why you were standing at the door of the exercise room just staring at us then left without saying anything?" Obi-Wan asked his master. "Well I was just thinking about how I was going to get Pedea into shape really fast. That's all nothing to worry about Obi-Wan." But really Qui-Gon Ginn was worried about Pedea if she could only do a couple of moves a day than how the hell is he getting her into shape fast? "O.K. Master" said Obi-Wan. They all eat quietly, then when they were finished Qui-Gon got up then said "Go on you two go to bed it is 8:00 p.m. I want you to get up at 5:0 a.m. O.K." "Yes master" They both said then got up and all three of them left the room.  
  
When Pedea woke up she got dressed and went to the exercising room. She stopped at door when she Obi-Wan Kanobi doing chin-up's with no top on. His chest was sweaty but you could see his large muscles, 6 muscles divided his stomach. His arms were large because of his muscles; his chest went up and down very heavily every time he pulled himself up over the bar. His body was all sweaty but Pedea did not care she thought he was a total hotty. She thought she was dreaming when she saw him, but when she pinched herself on the arm she knew that this was no dream. She was actually watching Obi-Wan Kanobi doing chin-ups with no top on. Then Obi-Wan noticed her staring at him, watching his every move, and staring at him with wide eyes, oh those beautiful eyes he thought. He wished he could stare into them all day but he new he had to help Qui-Gon Ginn train her. He jumped down from the bar and looked at Pedea. Pedea turned away and was about to walk away when she walked into Qui-Gon. "Oh I am sorry master I did not see you there." Qui- Gon smiled then turned her back around into the room. Obi-Wan whipped himself off with his towel, then sat down on the chair where the fan was placed in front of. "Pedea are you ready to be tortured with non stop exercising for 2 hours?" asked Qui-Gon. "Yes Master I am ready," Pedea said looking down at the ground because she was embarrassed that Obi-Wan knew she was watching him while he exercised. Qui-Gon lifted her face up so he could see her face. Then he said "Get down and give me 100 sit-ups, NOW!" Pedea jumped down and stared the sit-ups, she looked over beside her to see what Obi-Wan was doing, he was doing sit-ups also. Qui-Gon looked at Pedea and yelled out "Don't look surprised that Obi-Wan Kanobi is doing sit-ups also he is my Padawan also not just you, now look up and do your sit-ups properly."  
  
2 hours later everyone was laying down in the living room watching TV. "Pedea we will have another exercise session in 3 hours go wash up and rest in your room." "Yes master." Pedea got up and went to her room. "Master, why are you so rude to Pedea? You were never like that with me. Is it because she is a girl?" "No, we have a mission coming up and we have to get her in shape for that mission. So I am yelling at her to make her stronger in the mind." Replied Qui-Gon. "I understand now Master."  
  
After a week Qui-Gon Ginn had Pedea and Obi-Wan into shape for the mission. They both were very strong once Qui-Gon got to them. "Master what is this mission?" asked Obi-Wan. "We have to save the city the queen lives in from the Seth." "A Seth you sure I am ready to fight master?" Pedea asked quietly. "Yes I am sure Pedea." Pedea looked at Obi-Wan nervously. "I think you are also Pedea." She looked at them both then went to the exercising room to practice some more. She had a bad feeling in her gut that something was going to happen, but what?  
  
At suppertime all three Jedi's were very quit because the mission was tomorrow. Pedea was very scared, what was she going to do? What was going to happen? Will she get hurt? Was anyone else going to get hurt? Was Obi- Wan going to die? Was Qui-Gon going to die? Was she? The questions just went around and around in her mind till she could not take it anymore. She got up and ran to her room crying. Obi-Wan looked at his master for a moment, "What is wrong with her?" He finally asked. "She is scared about what's going to happen tomorrow. Go talk to her please Obi-Wan." "Yes Master" Obi-Wan stood up and left the room to find Pedea. Qui-Gon meanwhile was wondering if Pedea was strong enough for the mission or if he should leave her at home. He remembered that Yoda was the one who wanted her to go on the mission, so if Yoda wants her to go then she must go.  
  
Meanwhile Obi-an found Pedea in her room. He opened the door to find her on her bed with her head facing the pillow and she was sobbing quietly. Obi- Wan walked in closing the door behind him then sat down beside her. Pedea rolled over to face the opposite side. She did not want Obi-Wan watch her cry. "You ok Pedea?" Obi-Wan asked concernedly. "I'm just scared.what is going to happen? What if one of us got hurt? Or died or." Pedea then started to cry. "Well don't think of those thing's don't worry there is one Seth and three of us. We probably wont get hurt or die. Remember we are going to save the Queen. Also her people." Obi-Wan pointed out while rubbing Pedea's back. Pedea turned around to face Obi-Wan. "You think no one will get hurt? I hope your right." Pedea said quietly. Obi-Wan nodded then smiled. "We will be helping a lot of people. Maybe we will be OK." Pedea said while she sat up. Obi-wan stood up and smiled. "Yeah just think of that and you won't be scared." "Thanks Obi-Wan I could never do this if it was not for you." Obi-Wan smiled then left the room closing the door behind him quietly. Pedea laid back down haply. She now was not scared about the fight. Then after a couple of minutes she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
An hour later Pedea woke up screaming. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon came running into the room to see what was wrong. Pedea was crying not stop. "Qui- Gon.your.your going to die.The Seth will get you.it was in my dream" Sobbed Pedea. Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around Pedea 'I am not going to die. It was just a dream. It's ok shhhhh." Qui-Gon said soothingly. "It's ok Pedea." Obi-Wan managed o say while rubbing Pedea's back gently. "Go back to sleep Pedea. We have a long day tomorrow. Good night you two." And with that Qui- Gon left. "Night Master" Both Padawans said. Then Obi-Wan looked at Pedea. She looked so beautiful. Her eyes were sparkling cause of the tears that where wetting them. She was in her baby blue pajamas. Obi-Wan forced himself not to kiss Pedea. "Well goodnight Pedea." He finally managed to say then left quickly. Pedea sighed then laid back down and after a few minutes she fell asleep.  
  
Pedea woke up with Obi-Wan shaking her, "Pedea wake up.wake up Pedea." He said franticly. "Ok I'm up, I'm up." Pedea said groggily while rubbing her eyes. "Hurry we are leaving in 2 minutes." Pedea shot up and ran into the bathroom, she had a quick shower then put on some cloths and ran to the ship with Obi-Wan. "About time you two came, now come on." Qui-Gon said rudely then all three of then entered the ship and sat down. "Here are your gun's and light sabers. If you have any questions ask me now.Well then just sit back and enjoy the ride." Pedea looked at Obi-Wan oddly. Obi-Wan smiled then looked away. After an hour Obi-Wan walked over to Pedea and sat across from her. He pulled out a deck of cards, "Want to play since we still have another 6 hours to wait?" Obi-Wan asked while dealing out the cards. Pedea smiled "I guess so."  
  
When they finally arrived Qui-Gon warned the two Padawan's about what would lay ahead. Then they all sneaked out and hid behind a building. They ran to the palace and walked inside slowly. They looked around and saw nothing. Then out of no where the Seth jumped out and kicked Qui-Gon right in the chest. "Oh my God!" Yelled Pedea. Qui-Gon and the Seth started to fight down the long hallways. Every now and then Obi-Wan would help. Then Qui-Gon and the Seth entered a room and the doors closed. Obi-wan and Pedea ran to the door but it wouldn't budge open. Then after about ten minutes the door opened. Obi-Wan and Pedea saw the Seth stab Qui-Gon. Both Padawan's screamed and Obi-Wan ran into the room to fight the Seth. The door closed again leaving Pedea on the outside. She started to panic. The doors opened again after 10 minutes and Pedea saw Obi-Wan cut the Seth in half and pushes him down the whole that was in the middle of the room. Pedea ran in and hugged Obi-Wan lightly then pulled away. "Are you ok?" She asked. Obi- wan nodded slowly then he walked over to Qui-Gon. Pedea ran to the other side of her master. "Train her Obi-wan. Promise me you will." Qui-Gon said slowly motioning to Pedea. Obi-Wan nodded slowly while tears streaked down his face. Qui-Gon looked at his two Padawan's that now had tear streaked faces. He lightly brushed the tears away and slowly closed hid eyes. Padea screamed "NO!" while Obi-Wan just hugged Qui-Gon while sobbing quietly.  
  
At the funeral they were cremating Qui-Gon. Pedea stared at the crackling fire while tears rolled down her pale cheeks. Obi-Wan looked at Pedea and tried to fight back the tears that where threatening to fall. He wrapped his arm around the smaller figure. Pedea looked up and Obi-Wan and smiled lightly. Then she turned around and rested her head on Obi-Wan's chest and started to cry. Obi-Wan patted Pedea's back. "It's going to be ok Pedea." He said soothingly. Pedea looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. Obi- Wan just wanted to kiss her and tell her he loved her and that he was there for her. But he knew he couldn't so he jus gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
Later on that day when they where having the Jedi get together Obi-Wan could not take it anymore. He had to tell Pedea what he really felt for her. He walked up to her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her over to a corner where no one could see him or her. Pedea looked up at Obi-Wan questionably. When she was about to ask Obi-Wan put his finger to her mouth and hushed her. He then bent down and brushed his lips lightly against hers. Pedea was shocked by what just happened. When Obi-Wan pulled away from her he looked down at her with loving eyes. "Sorry Pedea but.I couldn't take it anymore.I needed to tell you that.I love you." Pedea looked at Obi-Wan for a moment letting what he just said to sink into her brain. She smiled lightly and kissed Obi-Wan. In between kisses she manages to say, "I love you as well Obi-wan."  
  
It has been a month since Qui-Gon's death. No one new of Obi-Won's and Pedea's love affair. For if anyone new then both Obi-Won and Pedea would not be allowed to become Jedi's. During the few weeks Pedea has had her times when she broke down crying because Qui-Gon was like a father to her. But Obi-Wan would always be there to say soothing things to her and calm her down. They did end up becoming closer to each other during that period of time. But that's another story.  
  
Copyright of Rachel Griffey Blink_Gurl_24@hotmail.com 2001. I own the character Pedea. I do not own any of the other characters. I own the story and if any one is to copy it then they will be punished. 


End file.
